Good Girls Like Bad Boys
by HarlequinPanda
Summary: Why is it that the good girls always fall for the bad boys? Why is it that the bad boy always makes the good girl laugh happiest and cry hardest? Hinata doesn't know if meeting Gaara turned her life upside down... or right side up. GaaHina
1. Unusual

**Yo, whattap people~? I thought of a new story! ^u^ Uwahh.. t'is GaaraxHinata/GaaHina by the waaaay. lovelovelove that pairing. xD I got tired of all the fics that made Hinata seem emo or goth or whatever. Personally, I find Hinata like a humble, good girl type. Not the oh-i'm-so-badass-and-emo-and-punk-and-shit. No offense to anyone, that's just what I think. This is a highschool fic bythewayy. Please read on~!**

**Also, I realize I must have a disclaimer for these stories. But you know what? Screw it. If I owned freaking Naruto why would I publish stories here in ? It's retarded! I'm retarded! I'm too retarded to own Naruto anyway!**

* * *

Hinata knew it was an unusual first day today. She knew it was going to be different. She didn't know how, but she just knew it would be different, she felt it in her bones.

For once, she was running late. She was never late to class, and she was determined not to change that. Which explained why she ran out of the Hyuuga mansion, quickly making her way to Konoha Academy.

* * *

When she arrived at her high school, she was out of breath. She was lucky she lived near the school. But even though she was fit, running all the way to the school took a lot out of her.

The Hyuuga girl quickly made her way up the stairs, being careful not to trip. Now she realizes she's in the complete opposite wing of her destination. Quietly groaning in annoyance, she ran to the West wing. On her way there, she collided with a walking student too, which ended up as her on the floor and the unknown individual on top of her.

"A-ah! I-I-I'm sorry! I was in a r-rush a-and-" she quickly said, embarrassed.

The boy, as she realized, grunted and got off of her.

Hinata frowned as he walked off; she hasn't seen him around before. So he must've been new.

The pearl-eyed girl shrugged it off and made her way to class.

* * *

"Ms. Hyuuga, nice of you to join us."

Hinata winced as she heard her teacher's sarcastic voice. She had just entered the classroom in time for roll call.

Hinata replied in a quiet voice, "S-sorry I'm late, Sensei. "

"Yes, well you're not tardy yet so just take your seat," Her teacher said dismissively. "You can take a seat beside Sabaku-san. He's a new student. Sabaku-san, please raise your hand."

The boy from earlier raised his hand, directly making eye contact with Hinata. Now that she had a good look at him, Hinata noticed he had blood red hair, and wore heavy black eyeliner around his cold turquoise eyes that bore into hers.

Hinata nodded and quietly made her way to the seat beside the redhead.

"I-I'm sorry for earlier. I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga,"

The redhaired boy nodded slightly, "Gaara Sabaku."

Hinata opened her mouth in reply, but her teacher started the lesson and that sort of ended their short conversation.

Her hand scribbled notes quickly on her notebook. Half of the class was asleep from the teacher's monotone lecture, and Hinata was starting to feel drowsy as well. But she wasn't one to fall asleep in class so she tried her best to continue her note taking and not fall asleep.

All of a sudden, Hinata felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy she knew all too well, but probably didn't know her at all.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" she murmured, blushing when she accidentally added the –kun to his name.

"Ahaha, Hinata-chan! I was wondering, why were you late to class?" Naruto chuckled and told Hinata softly so they wouldn't get caught.

"U-um, well I-"

"Hmph. Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san, do you want to share something with the class?"

Hinata's reply was interrupted when the teacher suddenly appeared before them, glaring down at them disapprovingly.

"Um, no! I was just asking if I could borrow a pen from Hinata-chan!" Naruto said quickly with a seemingly innocent grin.

"Uzumaki-san, why would you borrow a pen if you're already holding one?" their teacher replied, slowly losing patience. "Hmph. I thought so. I was expecting better from you Hyuuga-san. Unfortunately I can't tolerate this, detention for both of you!"

Hinata's jaw dropped in surprise; she never got detention! "B-but!"

The teacher sent her a look that said 'Say-anything-and-your-punishment-will-become-worse.'

It was horrible, absolutely horrible. Hinata thought about how it was unfair that half of the class was asleep and no teacher gave them detention. She thought about how she would dread explaining this to Neji, and especially her father. She thought about how Naruto actually spoke to her. And then she thought about the piercing turquoise eyes that stared at her when she arrived in the classroom, when she talked to Naruto, and when the teacher reprimanded her.

Today was definitely confusing, unusual and horrible.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. Nothing horribly unusual happened. Except during the span of the whole day Hinata avoided her cousin, Neji.

Eventually, Hinata found herself at detention. She sulked quietly as she still found it unbelievable she was here. At the classroom, she noticed Naruto was here too. And so were Kiba and some brunette boy she hasn't met before.

Kakashi-sensei, the one supervising detention today, looked at all of them. "Alright. I really don't want to be here, and I'm sure you don't either. So I'm just gonna read my book here and you guys can talk, as long as you don't make too much noise, alright?"

Everyone nodded, except Hinata who pulled out her homework and decided to just finish it here.

Naruto leaned over and whispered, "Hey, uh, Hinata-chan? I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. I understand if you're mad at me."

Hinata sighed and smiled at the blonde, "It's alright, Naruto-san. I'm not mad."

Naruto grinned a smile that Hinata found utterly dazzling, leaving the Hyuuga blushing brightly.

"Hey you, girl. What're you in here for anyway?" asked the brunette boy Hinata didn't know from across the room, looking skeptical on why such an innocent young girl would be here.

"U-um. I was talking in class…" Hinata said, feeling a little bit as if she was in jail when asked that.

Kiba laughed and slung his arm around Hinata, "Haha! Yeah, its not like Hinata would do something so deeply terrible anyway. What about you… err..?"

"Kankuro Sabaku. I'm just in here 'cause one of the girls said I was 'sexually harassing' her. God, I was just flirting!" cried out the brunette.

"S-Sabaku? Um, if you don't mind me asking, Kankuro-san, would your brother be, Gaara-san? I'm Hinata by the way." Hinata asked curiously.

"Ehhh? Oh right! Gaara-san's last name is Sabaku, right?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, keep it down out there." Kakashi warned from behind his book.

"Nice one, blondey." Kankuro said rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Gaara's my brother. You guys in the same class?"

Hinata nodded in reply while Naruto protested, "It's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Huh, whatever." Kankuro said turning back around to face the board.

"Stupid make-up guy…" Naruto muttered grudgingly.

* * *

Eventually, detention ended. It was mostly Naruto and Kankuro arguing while Hinata and Kiba did their homework. They bid each other goodbye as they left the school.

Hinata walked along the sidewalk, her footsteps making faint 'tap' against the concrete. She sighed, thinking about how to explain everything to her father, and to Neji. Today was not a good day.

_Pitter… Patter… Pitter… Patter…_

The young girl blinked and looked up at the sky.

_Pitter… Patter… Pitter… Patter…_

Drops of rain fell from the sky, gently falling against her porcelain face.

Hinata frowned, realizing she had no umbrella or raincoat.

'Great… Just… great.' She thought to herself while frowning.

She found herself running again, wanting only to find herself under a roof or any other shelter. Soon enough, she was drenched in rainwater. Her uniform was dripping wet. It didn't help that her blouse turned slightly transparent when wet. Plus, her clothing stuck against her skin, her normally flowing indigo hair matted against her face.

She sighed and closed her eyes, ceasing her running. She was sad, and confused on why today was the way it is, and she felt very, very wet and uncomfortable.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked to her left when she noticed a black car pull up next to her. The door opened and she heard a low, growl-like voice.

"Get in."

Hinata blinked, "G-Gaara-san…?" she said noticing the familiar red hair and eyeliner.

He stared at her blankly. "You're all wet. I'll drive you home."

Hinata nodded and got in the car. She didn't know him too well, and she really owed him but right now all she wanted to do was get home.

"Again, I-I'm really sorry. T-Thank you for driving me home. I-if I can do anything in return, please just ask." She said gratefully.

The red haired boy's lips curved into a smirk for a second, and returned to it's usual blank state. "Alright."

Before he started to drive, he took a look at Hinata. She shivered lightly while the droplets rolled down from her arms to the seats of the car.

Gaara removed his maroon jacked and handed it to the shivering girl.

"A-ano! I'm okay, i-it's fi-"

Gaara leaned closer to her, placing the jacket on her shoulders and whispered to her ear, "Hinata… just take it. I'm not the one shivering and dripping wet…"

Hinata didn't say a word while her face turned bright red. The boy smirked and leaned back, lightly brushing his lips against the shell of her ear first.

"Hn. Now you just tell me where you live."

"Aah.. a-a-a-lright…"

* * *

**AHEHEHEHE! Did you like? Wahh.. was it boring? I was afraid it was boring. I think it is. And it might be cliche. OH GOD NUUUU! It should get better in more chapters~~ I SWEARRR. WAHH. PleasepleasepleasePLEASE tell me what you think. Even if it's completely unrelated. (Like, OMG! I WANT TEMPURA! cause, honestly, man I want tempura too.) Anyway. Yooooosh. Reviewww okay? (And is Hinata OOC? The whole reason on why I'm doing this is 'cause OOC Hinata fics annoys me. I don't want to annoy me. So tell meeee, kaaay?)**

**THE POWER OF PIE COMPELS YOU TO REVIEW~!**

**Thankies! TTFN!**


	2. Family Bonding

**SQUEALORZ! Thankthankthankyouuu to teh wonderfullies peoples who reviewed/alerted/favorited/read/read and thought 'heey this is cool!'/read and thought 'heey what the fluffy is with this crud?!'/**

**Pie for you aaaall~! Oh lookie. A chaptahh~!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THIS TACO. NOT NARUTO! *munches on taco***

* * *

_The next day, Hinata woke up very early; not wanting yesterday's incidents to repeat themselves. Last night wasn't so easy on her either. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, reprimanded her, as she was late in arriving home, and still wet. Afterwards one of the maids had told Hiashi about seeing a 'suspicious-looking' teenaged boy driving Hinata back home. So Hinata got an earful about that too._

_Neji silently reprimanded Hinata too with his piercing pearl eyes. He had noticed she was avoiding him yesterday and could only hope his cousin had not gotten into any trouble. He wasn't that fortunate. _

'_Hopefully, today will be better.' Hinata thought with a small, but hopeful smile._

* * *

That had been a week ago. Now at their second week in school, classes have become how they usually are. Ruthless, stressful, dramatic, tiring. The usual high school quirks.

However, some things have changed though. Others remained the same.

Examples of a significant change in Hinata's life would be the fact that Naruto acknowledges her existence and actually socializes with her. And Naruto, renowned goofball that he is, instantly brought Hinata out of hiding, making her not as socially invisible as she was before.

* * *

"_Oi! Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled from across the hall as he ran towards said Hyuuga girl. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_Hinata turned to the voice, "E-eh? N-Naru-"_

_CRASH_

"_EEP!" she shrieked, her face a bright red whilst looking up at the blonde who had crashed down on her._

"_OOPS! Sorry Hinata-chan! Ehehehe! I slipped, I didn't see that wet floor sign… Anyway, are you okay? Any bruises? Concussions? FRACTURES?!" Said Naruto worriedly. He was a nice boy, but dense to see while he's blabbering a certain Hinata is either dying of embarrassment or lack of air from being crushed against Naruto._

"_Dobe. Get off her, can't you see she can't breathe?" stated a voice dryly._

"_Ehh?! OH NO! Sorry, sorry, sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't mean too!" said Naruto, quickly getting off Hinata. "And, teme, thanks for the ti- HEY WAIT A MINUTE… SHUT UP, I'M NOT A DOBE!"_

"_Hn. Looks like it to me." replied the voice, whom apparently belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, the boy every girl wants and every boy wants to be._

_With his cool demeanor, he stared down at the infuriated blonde and the coughing dark haired girl with bored, piercing black eyes._

"_Yeah well?! Erm, uh… Screw you Sasuke! I don't have time for you!" said the blonde, frustrated that he couldn't think of a witty comeback. He promptly turned away from the Uchiha to face Hinata. _

"_Sorry for, well, falling on you. And sorry for teme. He sucks." Naruto said sheepishly._

_Hinata ceased her coughing and gasping for air. The blushing didn't stop though. "U-um, I-it's alright… N-Naruto-kun…"_

_Sasuke, who apparently was still there, sighed and ran his hand through dark locks of hair. (Effectively making fangirls in the vicinity squeal.) He offered his hand to Hinata, "And sorry for Naruto, A.K.A dobe. He's sort of a dumbass."_

_Hinata blinked and took his hand to get up from the floor and said, "I-I don't think Naruto-kun is a dobe or a dumbass…"_

_Sasuke simply said, "Hn."_

"_Ha! Ya see that Sasuke! I AM NOT A DOBE OR A DUMBASS!" yelled Naruto in victory._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked him slightly at the side, "Get up, dobe."_

_They started arguing again while Hinata silently left the two alone._

* * *

After that incident, and several others, people started recognizing the Hyuuga girl more. Fangirls saw her as a threat, some boys saw her as that 'weird-chick-with-the-weird-eyes', others saw her as 'the-hot-weird-chick-who-stutters', and some thought she was a new kid since she was that invisible.

Some things didn't change though.

Like Hinata and Gaara's relationship, which was neither love, like, or hate or mild dislike. They practically weren't friends, but sure as heck they weren't enemies.

But, they enjoyed each other's company. (In a way.) Gaara liked teasing Hinata and Hinata found Gaara sort of interesting.

Like everything else in high school, it was complicated.

* * *

_It was lunch now. So far, the day has gone by smoothly. Not counting the part where Naruto decided to socialize with Hinata more, nearly making the poor Hyuuga girl faint. Gaara was also absent today, making Hinata curious on what happened to him._

_Hinata dug in her bento box, filled with delicious food she made herself. She sat on a bench under a tree, preferring the cool breeze nature provided than the crowded and stuffy cafeteria the school had._

"_Hinata."_

_Said girl turned to the direction where the low voice was heard, but nothing was there. She frowned slightly and turned back to her food, catching a glimpse of a hand taking a rice ball._

_Hinata jumped slightly in surprise and turned around to see Gaara leaning against the bench, nibbling on a rice ball; her rice ball._

"_G-G-Gaara-san?" she stuttered in surprise, and habit. "W-What are you doing here? I-I thought you were a-absent…"_

"_I had things to take care of." Came Gaara's vague reply. "This is good. Did you make these?"_

_Hinata blinked and nodded, her mouth slightly open. "Y-yes. I made them…"_

_The redhaired teen nodded and took another bite. Hinata fidgeted and blushed under his gaze, "U-um… w-would you l-like to take a s-seat?"_

_Gaara smirked in amusement and calmly took a seat next to Hinata. He sighed and leaned his head back, looking up to the sky. The light-eyed girl curiously looked at him, observing his calm face._

"_Hn. Stop staring at me." He suddenly said in a quiet yet playful voice._

_Hinata's eyes widened, "E-eh, u-um," she blushed and muttered, "I-it's not like y-you h-haven't stared at m-me…"_

"_Well it's not like you protested." retorted Gaara with a smirk. _

_The young girl opened her mouth for another reply, only to get cut off by the school bell._

_Gaara stood up and told her, "Go. You don't want to be late in class. Again." _

_Hinata sighed and pouted in defeat as they went in opposite directions to class._

* * *

Currently, Hinata lounged in her room. Her room was pretty simple, but at the same time fit for an heiress. It was like Hinata, simple at first glance, but when you really look at it, you see its beauty.

She lay on her bed, her dark shiny hair fanning out. She had finished her homework already. And now, she was bored.

Sometimes having no social life sucks. Well, she had a little string of social life but not the ideal bunch of yarn social life. The kind of social life her younger sister, Hanabi, has. Currently she was out with friends, shopping and having fun. Even Neji was out, probably with Tenten.

Hinata sighed and got up from her bed, deciding to go to the park.

* * *

Clad in a lavender blouse and jeans, Hinata sat on the grass of the park, slightly leaning back.

"Hey, you're Hinata, right?"

The dark haired girl turned to face the voice, only to find a certain Sabaku.

The older one though.

"Y-Yeah, that's me. Hi K-Kankuro-san." She said softly.

Kankuro laughed and sat next to her, "You're so weird. What are you doing 'round here? Where're your friends?"

"U-um, I'm k-kinda here alone…" she replied, embarrasses to admit it.

"Seriously? Then come on, Temari forced us to 'family bonding'. You can hang out with us!" he exclaimed, leaving out the part of being forced to eat evil, inedible food.

"U-Um. I-I wouldn't want to i-intrude, and T-Temari? U-us?" she stuttered out confusedly, already being dragged to God-knows-where.

"Oh right, sorry! Temari is my bitch of an older sister, and by us I mean Gaara and I." Kankuro explained.

"U-um, w-wel-"

"Come on!" Kankuro said grinning, running of to a head start, dragging a poor Hinata behind.

* * *

Hinata was dragged to a spot under a tree; to find a sandy blonde girl with four pigtails trying to baby feed an annoyed Gaara. Seeing the sight made Hinata giggle. The sandy blonde girl turned to Kankuro, noticing his arrival; then turned to the girl he dragged with him.

"Kankuro. Please tell me you did not kidnap another girl." Said the girl's annoyed voice.

"Hey! I didn't kidnap that girl. It was a misunderstanding! And Hinata voluntarily agreed-"

"W-well, N-not r-really…"

"You see?! She agrees!" defended Kankuro.

"You idiot. She was disagreeing with you." Said Gaara, joining in the conversation/argument.

Hinata sort of stood there awkwardly, not knowing if she should just bolt while Kankuro wasn't holding her wrist, or stick around. The siblings continued their bickering until the blonde girl got so annoyed and bashed Kankuro on the head.

Hinata yelped at the sudden violence, seeing Kankuro on the ground from the blonde's hit.

The blonde muttered profanities under her breath. Suddenly her face turned pleasant and faced Hinata. "I'm sorry for Kankuro. I'm Temari, and this is Gaara."

"We've already met." stated Gaara, not caring for the passed out Kankuro.

Hinata pushed her fingertips together, feeling nervous and awkward. "I-I'm Hinata. N-Nice to meet y-you T-Temari-san…"

Temari chuckled cheerfully, not seeming like the sadist she was a while ago. "Cools! Come on, take a seat. Try the food, it's great!"

Gaara muttered under his breath, "Lies."

Hinata giggled and sat between him and Temari. Temari's eye twitched, but ignored her younger brother's comment. "…Anyway, here!" she said, pushing a Tupperware filled to the brim with… whatever that was. It was brown and it seemed to be moving.

"U-Um…" she stuttered, eyeing the moving brown thing, trying to hide her horror.

Gaara sighed and took Hinata's wrist and stood up, brining Hinata with him. "Let's just get pizza."

Temari glared at Gaara, while Gaara glared back harder. Temari sighed, "Fine fine. I really don't want to eat this crap anyway. Even though I freaking slaved over the stove making this shit."

Gaara didn't reply as he was already walking off with Hinata. Hinata looked back and asked, "W-What about K-Kankuro-san?"

Gaara was tempted to say, 'What about him?' but refrained from doing so. Temari sighed, "He'll get up eventually. Especially with all these hot girls in bikinis around…"

"What? Where?" said a suddenly awake Kankuro, frantically looking around, only to receive a smack upside on the head from Temari.

* * *

**Soo, ehh watcha thiiink? Yeah, sorry its kinda boriing~ XD Full of flashbacks. I'm such a sucker for flash backs. Haha, Hinata is always caught in an awkward position while two other people argue. .**

**Also. THANKS AGAIN FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED/ETC,ETC!**

**I am sososososo happy. Like, bursting with sparklehappiness. I seriously didn't think people wouldn't like it so much. When I wrote I was like, "Eh, what the hey. I'll make a GaaHina fic just for fun!" **

**Taco: Is that why you have no actual plot?**

**Me: Whaaaat? Shut uppp! Of course I have a plot~! Got it all planned out in here~! *points at elbow.***

**Taco: LIES!**

**Me: *eats taco***

**Nuuu. Don't listen to the crazy taco. I do have a plot and chapters will totally be out soon-ish~**

**Taco: ejghjkeslbgrs! **

**(Taco says to review to be saved from Temari's icky moving brown food.)**

**TTFN!**


End file.
